Disposable absorbent articles for receiving and retaining bodily discharges, such as urine, menstrual fluid or faces are well known in the art. Disposable absorbent articles may for example include three main layers, namely a fluid permeable topsheet, an absorbent core and a fluid impermeable backsheet. These three main layers may be mutually connected along the periphery of the absorbent article to form a single structurally interlinked product. The topsheet and the underlying sheet may additionally be connected to each other over substantial portion of the surface of the absorbent article for ensuring a satisfactory fluid transfer capacity from the topsheet to the underlying sheet. The absorbent article may further be provided with a colour print on the surface intended to face the user for indicating proper wearing of the absorbent article and enhanced visual appearance.
Document WO 2011/163046 A1 discloses a disposable absorbent article having coloured topsheet and plurality of bonded points.
While the known disposable absorbent article is satisfactory for its intended use, such absorbent article is nonetheless susceptible to improvement.